Military of Korikkia
Though Korikkia is generally peaceful, it has a large standing army. It is relitively large, but it is dwarfed by militaries of generally militaristic nations such as Norgite or Shady Dunes. Overview Korikkia's military, like most other militaries, is divided into four general groups: Army (Kre'usheckh Areos), Air Force (Aeros Marät), Navy (Kre'usheck Aquares), and Special Forces (Evaris Kresuat). Recruits for the military spend their first year in training camp in one large group while being observed by spotters from each branch. At the end of the year, each recruit is called one by one to recieve a badge from one of the branches, the one whos spotters chose them, and may choose to either enter specialised training specific to that branch or may reapply for another year of general training and hope to get chosen for a different group. The spotters from each branch confer for weeks before this event, to assure that each branch recieves its quotas of recruits. Army The Army (Kre'usheckh Areos) makes up the bulk of the military, and consists of infantry, paratroopers, drivers (tanks, artillery, howlitzers, armored cars, etc.), medics, engineers, and several other specialized for ces. Privates recieve exactly 5 times Korikkia's government specified minimum wage, which they may choose to send home or keep to buy small items available at army camps that they may be stationed at. All other ranksrecieve a set wage defined by the government. Over 55% of the army is foot infantry. The army played key roles in the Zombievilleland War, the Second Bellum Malleum War, and the Occupation of Galawait, while playing a minor role in the Korikkian response to the Thanos Island Terrorist Attacks, with the Navy and the Special Forces playing larger roles. The main tank of the army was the C-33 Main Battle Tank. Vehicles used by the Army *Note: The various different types and variations of these vehicles are not listed. *The C-33 Main Battle Tank was the main battle tank used by the Army until it was widely replaced by the C-36 Advanced. Almost all C-33s have been or will be upgraded to C-35, which is a slightly less advanced version of the C-36 but with the C-33 generation's archetecture. *The C-36 Advanced (Shown above) is currently the main battle tank of the army and features advanced higher tech such as more efficient engines, faster speeds, advanced computer systems and gun control, larger guns with the addition of several other guns, small rocket launchers on either side, and the ability to drive on an empty tank via solar panels on it. *The C-76 is the nation's self propelled artillery, featuring a 160 mm main gun and a 10 mm gun to defend itself at close range. *The C-12 is a tank-like transport vehicle capable of carrying up to 50 people, though at that number it may get crowded. It is slightly larger than a tank but much lighter and faster. It features a smaller gun atop as well as machine guns. C-33.jpg|C-33 during the Second Bellum Malleum War. C-36.jpg|C-36 Advanced. Korikkian spa.png|The C-76. KorikkiaTransport.jpg|A C-12. Air Force The Air Force ((Aeros Marät) is the branch of the military that attempts to achieve air superiority in air combat, perform bombing raids, transport military personell of any kind and other tactical assults and defenses through the use of air vehicles such as fighter jets, helicopters, and drones. They also assist the Navy, the Army, and the Special Forces in their operations. Recruits may not be selected for this branch unless they have a verified, legitimate pilot's liscense or pledge to take an extra half-year flight school course. The Air Force specialized training consists of a mix of aircraft maneuvering and other special tricks that may have to be used in air combat, some regular infantry training, and a small ammount of Special Forces training. The mix of Army and Special Forces training is a precaution against the event that th pilot's aircraft is downed in the wilderness or enemy territory and survival skills are required. About 30% of the Air Force consists of pilots, the rest consists of air traffic controllers, air marshalls, commanders, coordinators, mechanics, and several other roles. The main fighter jet of Korikkia is the A-97, which is an air superiority fighter. It is used in air battles, escort missions, and air patrol, and, if no other types are present, occasionally they will engage in air-to-ground combat. Navy The Navy (Kre'usheck Aquares) is the branch that operates in a marine inviroment, operating nava l vessels such as battleships, destroyers, cruisers, transports, and aircraft carriers. They can conduct offshore bombardment, missile strikes via Vertical Launch System (VLS), and transport the other military groups to foreign lands. They also have a select few recruits that recieve Air Force training before being moved to naval training, in order for the aircraft carriers to have pilots on board. Special Forces Special Forces (Evaris Kresuat) is the smallest branch of the military, but also the most deadly. They are given full Army training, some Air Force training and a small ammount of Navy training. Their own specialized training requires the recruit to be smart and fit and is very demanding. Recruits learn how to use all types of guns that Korikkia produces and some foreign guns as well. The Special Forces are trained to infiltrate, assasinate, survive on their own in the wilderness, and rescue hostages, among hundreds of other things.